


Will You Hold Me?

by reevesdriver



Category: Clyde Logan - Fandom, Logan Lucky
Genre: F/M, Pain, Period talk, Periods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 10:01:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16473434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reevesdriver/pseuds/reevesdriver
Summary: (AN: On my period. Dying. Pure pain and discomfort send help. All I want is to be held by Clyde Logan. Sorry if TMI.)





	Will You Hold Me?

You woke groggily in the morning the lower pain in your stomach instantly hitting you as you held your stomach and hung your head. Your period had decided to show up a few days early and although you were thankful for getting it you couldn’t help but wish it would leave already.

You look to your side and see that Clyde is still sleeping, deciding not to wake him you slowly rise from the bed frowning when you feel the thick wet feeling between your legs. Luckily you’d gotten cold during the night so you put on a shirt and a pair of shorts above your underwear, you checked to make sure that you hadn’t got any blood onto the bed sheets.

You rush to grab a clean pair of underwear from your drawer and then enter the bathroom as quietly as you could and clean yourself up changing your underwear placing a clean pad on before leaving the bathroom. You grab a spare blanket that was resting over the end of the bed and move into the front room dragging the wash basket with you.

You throw the blanket onto the sofa and quickly put your dirty underwear into the washing machine along with other clothes deciding not to turn it on yet so you wouldn’t wake Clyde. Neither of you were working today so you grabbed a few films from the overgrowing collection and turned the volume down as you tried to get comfy on the sofa.

You sat rubbing your stomach cringing at the pain as you try to focus on the movie not hearing Clyde’s heavy footsteps enter the room.

“What’s wrong sweet pea?” He asks bending over the back of the sofa to kiss your cheek.

You turn your head to look at him. “I got my period. Did I make too much noise?”

“Nah. I got cold not having you next to me.” He replies and a smile crosses your face. “D’you want a hot water bottle?”

“Yes please.” You reply and Clyde moves back into the bedroom to grab your plain hot water bottle filling it with warm water from the tap before moving to sit next to you on the sofa.

“D’you want me to go to the store for anything?”

“No I’m not in the mood to eat at the moment.”

“Okay well how bout we sit here for a bit n then ya tell me when you’re hungry n I’ll make ya whatever you like?”

“That sounds great Clyde thank you.”

“No worries. Is there anything else you want?”

“Yeah. Will you hold me?”

“Of course.” He replies pulling you between his legs as he wraps his arms around your waist and kisses the top of your head.

**Author's Note:**

> (AN: On my period. Dying. Pure pain and discomfort send help. All I want is to be held by Clyde Logan. Sorry if TMI.)


End file.
